1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems for increasing the visibility of a vehicle to drivers of other vehicles. Particular implementations of vehicle visibility systems relate to increasing the visibility of a motorcycle to drivers of other vehicles.
2. Background Art
Conventional vehicle lighting systems include headlamps, tail lights, and, in particular systems, turning signal (flasher) lights. These devices are used to illuminate the direction of travel, provide visual notification of the presence of the vehicle, and inform other drivers of the intent to turn to the right or left.